


Galaxy

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Love Hotel Reservation [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: As if Oikawa's affection couldn't be more out of this world, the space-themed love hotel room would surely amplify it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! Back at it again with some more lewds, this time with everyone’s favorite Casanova captain~! I hope you all enjoy~!

All you could see was stars.

While certainly, the makeshift night sky that decorated the ceiling above you was right within your sight, you were moreso referring to the stars--the _heavens_ \--that flashed beneath your clenched eyelids. Every time they fluttered open however, you were facing up into someone who shamelessly proclaimed himself to be a god as big and mighty as Jupiter and one who offered the romance of Venus, in addition to the moon and how--with its irresistible pull--you were simply fated to be drawn to him.

This person was your boyfriend. This man was your Oikawa.

College was as busy of a time, an era of working out schedules to fit in both education and leisure, and to even have the means to go about the latter. In the case of you and your boyfriend, it was trying to set up dates and find some other place to be intimate other than your tiny dorm rooms that were shared with your fellow schoolmates. This did lead to constant text messages throughout the day, during which you could hear and visualize your boyfriend's whines and pouty lips, as he went on about how he missed you, how he wished to have more time to spend with you, and--usually with the worst timing--how he desired and longed to be nestled right between your legs.

Having known him since high school, you were familiar with his ego, how his standing as captain made him prone to having his way _immediately_.

It was how a solution to your couple dilemma was solved. Oikawa didn't take too long to suggest that you both try a love hotel, his eyes gleaming eagerly with stars of his own. After all, such a novelty went right up his alley, especially when the two of you showed up to the suite that he reserved for a few hours.

Space.

The low, cool color scheme of the room offered a deep and mysterious aesthetic to appreciate, one that contrasted with the glittering lights that served as stars on the ceiling, or the mural of the galaxy and Milky Way right on the wall across from where the bed was. Though, you couldn't fully take in the room's features, as Oikawa--as excited as he was--had a much more dire need to have you on the bed and for him to be on you. After all, while the two of you were catching your breath--perhaps after the third round--he would gladly explain all that there was to know in the room's space theme.

For now--and for a while--he would focus and devote all of himself to you, to keep your bodies joined and close, unlike the distance between the planets up in the galaxy.

He preferred this, being able to make you squeal and moan freely without fear of having one of your dorm mates hear what was going on. Rather, he could pummel his cock into you without restraint, tease you openly on how much you were enjoying him while noisily kissing and sucking on your nipples. Though, for as loud as he wanted you to be, there was bliss to be found in hearing and feeling the muffling of your moans through the kisses he shared with you.

A few hours at this love hotel wouldn't be enough as he yielded more of himself to the passion enveloping the both of you. Perhaps more could--and would--be reserved.

You were his universe, after all, and he would never get enough of exploring and being surrounded by your love.


End file.
